Isang Linggong Pagibig
by SuperbOink
Summary: Lunes, Martes, Miyerkules, Huwebes, Biyernes, Sabado, at Linggo.


**Isang Linggong Pag-ibig** (isang mahabang one shot, you've been warned :D)

**By:** SuperbOink

**Diskleymer:** Di ko pag-aari ang Naruto, pramis. Pati yung mga kantang nagamit, di ko rin pag-aari. Kung sana magaling ako.

**A****uthor's Note:** Uhm, perst taym ko lang po magsulat ng fic kaya sana, suportahan nyo. Itaas ang bandilang Pilipino! Nga pala, settings ng Naruto medjo modern na rin. Tsaka nga po pala, kung meron man bagay, hayop, tao, kanta, banda, o whatever na nabanggit sa kwento tapos wala naman sa manga o anime o sa totoong buhay, wag nyo na lang pagtuonan ng pansin, imbento lang po nang malikhain kong pag-iisip. Salamat po!

**Summary:** Lunes, Martes, Miyerkules, Huwebes, Biyernes, Sabado, at Linggo.

**Genre:** romance malamang, at konting komedi

**Tambalan:** Sasuke-Sakura at Naruto-Hinata

…x0x0x…

Sa Konoha Forest, ilalim ng isang puno…

"Sasuke, p-pasensya na pero… malabong magkagusto ako sa'yo." Panimulang wika ni Hinata.

"Baket?" pabalik na tanong naman ng binata.

"Alam mo namang… may iba na akong gusto di ba?"

"Pero, di ka naman nya mahal eh."

"Kahit na may iba syang mahal…"

"Ano bang nakita mo sa kanya?"

"Ewan…"

"Duling ka talagang bata ka."

Bigla namang tinapakan ni Hinata si Sasuke, sabay sabing, "Hindi ako duling noh."

Sa sobrang gulat at sakit, napalundag naman si Sasuke. "Aray! Ansaket nun ah!"

"Napapala mo yan! Hmp."

"Pero di nga… wala ba talagang pag-asa…?"

"Siguro nga wala kang pag-asa bilang isang natatanging espesyal sa buhay ko, pero pwede ka sa pagiging bespren ko habambuhay."

"Di ba talaga magbabago yang matigas mong ulo?" tanong uli ni binata, umaasang baguhin ni dalaga ang sagot nito.

"Isa pang asar…" nagsisilabasan naman yung mga pangil ni Hinata (kung meron man) sa inis kay Sasuke dahil sa mga maling choice of words nito.

Isang buntong-hininga galing kay Sasuke. "Payag na nga ako. Ke'sa naman basted na nga ako, tapos di pa tayo magpapansinan. Ang mahalaga, magkaibigan tayo. Panghabambuhay naman yun di ba?"

Napangite naman si Hinata sa sinabi ni Sasuke. "Ahihihi… syempre naman." At sa sobrang kasiyahan nya, nahampas nya to ng di sinasadya sa likod. Napasubsob naman ng konti tong si binata. "Aray! Sobra ka namang magpakita ng 'pagkakaibigan' mo sa'kin."

"Ahaha. Iba ka eh." Tapos napatingin sa relo nya si Hinata. "O pa'no ba yan? Na-consume mo oras ko. Sige, bye!" tapos umalis na agad si Hinata na sinundan naman ng tingin ni Sasuke. "Hinata… hay… kailangan kong mag-adjust. Isang matinding pag-aadjust."

…x0x0x…

Sa IV – Kamatis ng paaralan ng Konoha…

Napatingin si Sasuke kay Haruno Sakura. _Hinata… nag-move on na nga siguro ako._

At nakamanman din si Hinata kina Sasuke at Sakura. _Heh… mukang nakatagpo ka nanaman ng katapat, Sasuke._

At badtrip naman tong si Sakura, sa isip-isip nga lang nya. _Langyang Naruto yan, ba't ba lagi na lang ako! Kamuka ko ba si Tolits!_

At sa wakas, last stop, ang iniisip ni Naruto. _Sana pumayag ka na Sakura._

…x0x0x…

Maya-maya, lunch, sa table nila Sakura at Naruto…

"Sakura… sige na…"

"Habambuhay na lang ba akong tulay?"

"Last na to, pramis."

"Woshoos, parang last week yan din ang eksaktong sinabi mo."

"Pag di talaga to gumana… titigil na ako. Totoo yun."

Napabuntong-hininga ng malalim ang dalaga. "Peste ka. Pasalamat ka kaibigan kitang matalik… baka naumbagan na kita."

"Sus… lagi mo namang ginagawa yun eh."

"Ano!"

"Wala…" pa-inosenteng sagot ni Naruto.

Sa table naman nila Hinata at Sasuke…

"Ngayong hapon na?" di makapaniwalang tanong ni Hinata.

"Oo naman. As soon as possible. Mahirap na, baka mawala pa."

"Tutulungan kita."

"Talaga?"

"Oo. Alam ko takbo utak ng kaibigan ko."

"Salamat Hinata."

Sigh. "Buti pa sya, meh Sasuke na… meh Naruto pa."

"Sus, wag mo nang isipin yun."

Ok, balik sa table nila Sakura.

"Ang swerte talaga nung bespren ko. Bukod sa may Narutong kulugo na sya, meh Sasuke pa."

"Sasuke? Oo nga no, si karibal."

"Wag kang mag-alala, mas malaki ang pag-asa mo kaysa dun, kasi sya basted na. Tsktsk, kawawang nilalang ng Diyos."

"Talaga?" may bahid ng pag-asang usisa ni Naruto.

"Oo, sus." Pa-cool naman na sagot ni Sakura.

…x0x0x…

Sa klase ng IV – Kamatis, habang sarap na sarap sa pagtulog itong si Sakura, di naman magkanda-ugaga si Naruto sa nerbyos. _Ano ka ba naman Sakura? Dapat pinagpapalanuhan mo na ang mga gagawin natin mamya kaysa ang matulog!_ Sigaw ng kanyang isipan. Pero di naman ito naririnig ng utak ni Sakura kaya mahimbing pa rin itong naka-upo sa upuan. Tulad din ni Naruto, iniisip din ni Sasuke ang mga balak niyang gawin. Habang nakatunganga sa labas ng bintana si Hinata.

…x0x0x…

5:00 pm, uwian na. Nasa loob ng IV – Kamatis si Sakura, nag-iisa at nag-aayos ng gamit. Nang biglang dumating si Hinata, at ang bagong sanggang dikit nito na si Sasuke yabang.

"Sakura!" bati ni Hinata.

"Oi Hinata, kanina pa kita hinahanap."

"Bakit?"

"Uh… kasi may gagawin ka." Sabay may inabot na sulat.

"Huh? Para sa akin?"

"May puzzle sa loob. Dahil alam kong matalino ka naman, kaya mo yang i-solve. At dun mo malalaman ang lugar na pupuntahan mo."

"Lugar?" usisa ni Hinata.

"Uh, oo. Lugar nga. Dali, meh sorpresa ka dung naghihintay."

"Talaga? Sige, gusto ko yan. Pa'no, mauna na ako." Sabay palihim silang nagtinginan ni Sasuke.

Napangiti ang binata, sabay nagpaalam. "Sige, ingat."

Umalis si Hinata, at naiwang may pagtataka naman itong si Sakura. "O, bakit di ka sumama?"

"Ba't ako sasama e andito pakay ko."

"Nakaiwan ka ng libro? Ulyanin, tsss."

"Hmn." At paalis na sana si Sakura ng biglang hinawakan sya sa braso ni Sasuke. Bumilis ang pintig ng kanyang puso at halos di na nya marinig ang mga salitang lumabas sa kanyang bibig. "Er… b-bakit?"

"Muka ka bang libro?"

Napataas ang kilay ng dalaga sa sinabi ni Sasuke. "Huh?"

(Hinata's place)

"Sa ilalim ng tree of lovers? Bakit kaya?" at pinuntahan nya ang nasabing lugar. Pagdating dun, meh naramdaman syang chakra sa likod ng puno. Pero bago pa nya magamit ang byakugan, lumabas mula sa likod ng puno ang ating makisig na bida, si Naruto. "I-ikaw?" biglang nautal nyang sambit sa lalaking kaharap.

"Hinata, pumunta ka."

"A-anong k-kailangan mo sa akin… N-n-naruto…?" at muka yatang nagbalik ang pagkamahiyain ni Hinata sa harap ni Naruto.

"May mahalaga akong sasabihin sa'yo." Madamdaming panimula ni Naruto.

"Eh?" nagtatakang ekspresyon naman itong si Hinata.

(Sakura's place)

"May sasabihin ako sa'yo." Meh pag-aalinlangan sa boses ni Sasuke.

"O, ano? Sabihin mo na." Kunwari'y naiinip naman tong si Sakura kahit na sa loob-loob nito'y hihimatayin sya sa kaba.

"Kasi…"

(Hinata's place)

"Matagal na to…" pagtatapat ni Naruto.

"Magpapatulong ka… kay Sakura?" meh bahid ng kalungkutan itong si Hinata.

(Sakura's place)

"Dah. Binasted ka na nga ni Hinata eh…"

"Eh hindi naman tungkol sa kanya eh!" taas kilay na itinuring ni Sasuke.

Hinata's place

"Kung ganun, tungkol saan?" usisa ni Hinata.

(Sakura/Hinata's place)

"Hinata/Sakura, gusto kita." Magkasabay na pag-amin ng mga binata, magkaiba nga lang ng lugar.

Sakura's place muna

Napatunganga lang si Sakura kay Sasuke pagkatapos nitong isiwalat ang nararamdaman.

"Hoi, narinig mo ba ako?"

"…hahahahahahaha." Biglang tawa ng dalaga.

"Anung nakakatawa?"

"Oi, ang korny mo, nakakatawa ka. Haha."

"Eh? Di naman ako nagpapatawa ah."

"Talaga?" usisa ni Sakura sa pang-asar na boses pero ang totoo nyan, gusto nya ring malaman kung nangti-trip lang tong si Sasuke.

"Oo." Seryosong sagot ng binata. Kaya nagseryoso na din si Sakura. Sabay banat ng, "Hoi, wag mo kong pagti-tripan."

"Seryoso ako, bakit mo naman nasabi yan?"

"Kung nagkagusto ka sa akin para may pantapal sa pride mong winasak ni Hinata dahil binasted ka nya, magtigil ka na. Baka pasabugin pa kita."

"Di… di ko nga naisip yun eh." Sabay, _OO nga 'no_ ng utak nya.

"Sa tingin mo ba ganun lang kadaling sabihin yun? Di mo nga ako pinapansin eh, di mo nga ako actually nakikita. Tapos sa isang iglap, gusto mo na ako? O c'mon."

"Oo nga, o c'mon nga. Dahil sa dinami-dami ng mga nagkalat na babae jan na naghahabol sa akin, e sa'yo pa ko tinamaan ng lintik."

"Ano? Tigas ah. Bakit sinabi ko bang magkagusto ka sa akin? Hindi naman ah. At baka naman naisip mo akong pagtripan dahil pag ako nasaktan, masasaktan din si Hinata kasi kaibigan nya ako. Yun yung paraan mo ng revenge. Tama?"

"Hindi, hindi at isa pang hindi. Seryoso ako sa'yo."

"Kung seryoso ka, ba't di mo ginawa sa akin ang mga bagay-bagay na ginawa mo kay Hinata?"

"Bakit, gusto mo bang gawin ko sa'yo yun?"

"Hinde. Pero ang sa akin lang, action speaks louder than words. Sige, diyan ka na, lilipas din yang kalokohan mong yan bukas." At pagkatapos ay umalis na si Sakura at naiwang napapangiti si Sasuke sa sarili. "Magkaibigan nga kayo…"

(Hinata's place)

"Hinata, ok ka lang?"

"Pero… di ba… si Sakura ang gusto mo?"

"Ha? Yung pisteng babaeng yun magugustuhan ko? No way high way!" bulalas ni Naruto.

"Sinong peste?" panakot naman ni Hinata.

"Ahh.. haha. W-wala…"

"Baka naman nagkamali ka lang?" usisa uli ng mahinhing Hyuuga.

"Nagkamali?"

"Oo. Baka naman gusto mo lang akong pagtripan dahil natalo ka ni kuya Neji at sa akin mo isasagawa ang iyong paghihiganti. O baka naman nakagat ka sa singit ng mga alagang kuto ni Shino at ako rin ang pagbabalingan mo ng inis, o kaya nama'y naihian ni Akamaru ang mga damit mo at ako ang uutusan mong maglaba ng mga iyon…"

"Teka Hinata, hinay-hinay lang." Pero parang walang narinig si Hinata at patuloy lang ito sa pagsasalita.

"Blablablabla…"

Napapangiti si Naruto, kaya't di na rin nya napigilan ang sarili't maya't maya ay niyakap na rin nya si Hinata. Napatigil tuloy ang dalaga sa kung anuman ang sinasabi nito at pawang nakalimutan nya kung anu nang nangyayari sa mundo.

"Hinata, none of the above ang sagot. Gusto kita, at yun na yun. Period."

"Naruto…?"

"Hmn?"

"P-pareho pala tayo ng… n-n-nararamdaman."

Si Naruto na nakayakap pa rin kay Hinata ay sumagot, "Kahit hindi, mahal pa rin kita." Namula si Hinata sa sinagot ng bida. Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto (oo minuto)...

"Uh… hindi na ako makahinga Naruto…"

"Ay!" binitawan kagad ni Naruto si Hinata. "Pasensya ka na, nadala lang ng bugso ng damdamin. Hehe."

"Salamat. Pinasaya mo ang araw ko."

"Ikaw din, salamat." At pagkatapos, naghawak kamay ang ngayo'y magkasintahan nang sina Naruto at Hinata, at umuwi na sa kani-kanilang mga bahay.

Samantala, sa isa pang bida, si Sakura.

"Lintik na Sasuke'ng yun… kala naman nya… brrrr." Anas ni Sakura sa sarili sabay pasok ng inuupahan nilang apartment ni Tsunade (ehem tinuturuan nya kasi si Sakura sa mga panahong iyon). "Andito na ako."

"Aba, Haruno Sakura, ang aga mo ngayon ah." Bati ni tandang Tsunade.

"Tssss. Wag nyo na pong itanong."

"Ansungit naman ng studyante ko. Badtrip ka ngayon?"

"Opo."

"Uuuy, hulaan ko kung sino… si Naruto ba?"

"Uh… hinde ho. Kung nasan man ang kumag na yun ngayon, masaya na sya. Kaya wala na akong pake sa kulugong yun."

"Oooh. Napaka-misteryoso naman ng taong nagbadtrip sa'yo."

"Hay, pag nalaman nyo kung sino sya, baka masira lang din araw nyo." Sabi ni Sakura habang patungo sya sa kanyang kwarto.

"Huh? E sino ba sya?" tanong ni Tsunade.

Pumasok ng kwarto nya si Sakura. "Si… Sasuke." Pagkasabi nun ay sinarado nya ang pinto.

"Aba, oo nga noh, ang mayabang na Uchiha. Panira nga ng araw."

Maya-maya, sa kwarto ni Sakura, habang sya'y nagcha-chat (oha, uso na chat!).

(loob ng pm (private message) room)

kulug0009: sakura slamat

piniritongnoo: siguro nmn d mu nko gu2luhin?

kulug0009: bkt p? slamat ule!

piniritongnoo: walang anuman

Biglang nag-pm naman si Hinata sa kanya. pm room

hinachan: sakura!

piniritongnoo: hinata musta?

hinachan: masaya

piniritongnoo: talaga? Good

hinachan: hay ung taong gus2 q gus2 dn ako

piniritongnoo: good

hinachan: cge sakura, ka-chat ko sya ngaun e

piniritongnoo: cge chao

"Ang swerte mo naman Hinata, may Naruto ka na, may Sasuke pa. Hay…" tapos biglang may nag-pm uli sa kanya, this time, yung ka-chat naman nyang di kilala.

(pm room)

iceblueyes: yo

piniritongnoo: oi chtm8

iceblueyes: d ku prin maunwaan kng bat ambantot nyang chtnme mo

piniritongnoo: di ku cnbing unawain mu, che

iceblueyes: hekhek

piniritongnoo: niwei, musta araw?

iceblueyes: panget

piniritongnoo: bket

piniritongnoo: why

piniritongnoo: nung nangyare? …

iceblueyes: ch ayw kc mniwala nung bbaeng nililigwn ko

piniritongnoo: bka d k sryoso

iceblueyes: aaa sryoso ako itaga mo p keh spongebob

piniritongnoo: sus e lalu nmn ako, meh ulul n llkeng nantitrip sken

iceblueyes: bket?

piniritongnoo: tss sbe nya gus2 dw nya ako e 22o nmn nyan ung kbgan ku gus2 nya

iceblueyes: watta coincidence prng gnyan dn rason sken nung bbaeng un

piniritongnoo: tlga? Cnu k b?

iceblueyes: ekaw

piniritongnoo: sbay nlang tau

iceblueyes: cge

piniritongnoo/iceblueyes: ako c -

**YOU ARE DISCONNECTED FROM SERVER**

"HUWAAAT? Tsk! Malas naman!" sabay na nasambit nila Sakura at Sasuke sa kanilang sarili (magkaibang lugar syempre).

"Paksiyet nga naman pagkakataon o, malas. Sino kaya yung bugok na yun?" anas ni Sakura sabay patay sa kompyuter. "Niwei, wag ko na nga lang pansinin. Haay, tulog na nga ako."

…x0x0x…

The next mornin'…

"Ambagal mo naman. Meh ganyan bang studyante ang The Great Tsunade?"

"Di nyo naman kasi ako ginising eh!" reklamo ni Sakura habang natataranta na sa pag-aayos ng sarili.

"Sus, palusot. Anung tawag sa alarm clock? O sige na, dalian mo djan." At kasabay nun ay nawala na si Tsunade sa paningin ni Sakura.

…x0x0x…

Sa paaralan ng Konoha… sa IV – Kamatis.

Sigh of relief. "Whew, buti na lang nakahabol pa." Ok na sana ang lahat, nang bigla nyang maalala. "Tinamaan ka nga naman ng kamalasan o! Yung mga libro ko… nasa locker pa…" at aatakihin nanaman sana sya ng pagkataranta ng biglang meh naglapag ng mga gamit nya sa kanyang lamesa.

"O." Si Sasuke pala.

"H-ha? Ano to?"

"Malamang libro at mga notebook. Ano ba tingin mo?" Pa-cool na sagot ng binata.

_Lintek na hambog toh!_ Sigaw ng isipan ni Sakura. " Pa'no mo nabuksan locker ko?"

"Konting pihit, konting hila, konting sapak. Ayun."

"Ba't mo kinuha gamit ko?" usisa parin ng dalaga.

"Ayaw mo? Di wag." Cool na cool parin ang binata sabay binanatan ng talikod.

"Brrr… salamat."

"Walang anuman kahit alam kong labag sa kalooban mo." Yun lang at umupo na sya sa kanyang upuan.

"Duh." Sabay ikot ng mata. Tamang tama naman at pumasok ang kanilang guro na si Kakashi. At yun nagturo siya ng nagturo ng mga techniques, strategy at mga ka-ek-ekan na itinuturo sa nin academy. Habang peaceful naman si Sakura sa kanyang mumunting Lala Land. Well, dahil wala na yatang patutunguhan ang storyang ito, i-fast forward nalang natin. Uwian…

"Yay! Uwian na!" bulalas ni Sakura habang nag-iinat.

"Sakura, una na kami." Paalam ni Hinata.

"Sige, ingat. Lalo na diyan…" sabay turo keh Naruto.

"Hmp. Tara na nga Hinata." Kunyari'y inis si Naruto at may hila epek pa sya kay Hinata.

"Bai-bai! Bai-bai! Ingat kayong lahat! Ingat sa mga rapist sa daan! Ingat! Ingat!" bati ni Sakura kaliwa't kanan. At naubos ang mga studyante sa loob ng klasroom, maliban sa kanya at kay…

"Dalian mo naman." Napatingin si Sakura keh Sasuke.

"Anong problema mo?" at nakapamaywang pa ang dalaga.

"Hinihintay ka, anu pa ba?"

"At bakit?"

"Ayaw mo din magtanong no? Natural ginagawa ko sa'yo yung mga bagay na ginagawa ko kay Hinata."

Umuusok na ang bumbunan ni Sakura sa inis. "Brrrr… ang kapal. Wrong choices of words ka pa. anung gusto mong maging reaksyon ko, matuwa? Hindi mo nga talaga ako maintindihan. Kumag ka." Dire-diretsong patutsada ni Sakura.

"E anong gagawin ko eh ang hirap umintindi ng psycho'ng babaeng katulad mo?"

"E bopols ka pala eh, di mo naman iniintindi, pa'no mo maiintindihan?" sabay batok keh Sasuke.

Napasubsob tuloy ang binata. "Areku! E pa'no nga kita iintindihin!"

"Edi kilalanin mo ako ng husto! Alamin mo mga bagay na ginagawa ko, gusto ko, kinababaliwan ko, kinaaayawan ko, pananaw ko sa buhay, paniniwala ko… basta lahat ng tungkol sa akin! Kasi, hanggat si Hinata ang hinahanap mo sa akin, aba eh di talaga tayo magkakaintindihan nyan!" walang hinga-hingang sinabi ni Sakura keh Sasuke.

"Langya, andami mo namang reklamo magpapaligaw ka na nga lang!"

"E gago ka pala eh." Sabay hambalos.

At muli'y napasubsob ang binata. " Areku! Nakakarami ka na ah! E ba't kasi di ka na lang maniwala?"

"Maniwala saan?"

"Na gusto kita!"

"Utut mo! Patunayan mo! Patunayan mo sa akin! Sa loob lamang ng isang linggo! Patunayan mo!"

"Taena, deal!"

"Deal!" sabay meh napadaang teacher.

"Mga bata, shhh." At nawala din bigla.

"Hinding hindi ako mabibigo, mapapaniwala din kita." Sambit ni Sasuke na ngayo'y mababa at kalmado na ang boses.

"Hihintayin ko ang araw na yun." Mababa at kalmado na din ang boses ni Sakura.

"Talaga."

"Kung ganun, the deal is on. Uwi na ako."

"Teka, naghintay ako ng matagal tapos di mu din pala ako sasabayan."

"Dah, e di sumabay ka." Sabay ikot ng mata.

"Uh… akin na yang bag mo."

"Anong… balak mo sa bag ko?" mapanghinalang tanong ni Sakura.

"Bibitbitin malamang. Alangan namang kainin ko yan."

"Nyii nyii, ang korni mu talaga. O yan, edi bitbitin mo." Sabay hambalos ng bag kay Sasuke.

"Areku! Nakakarami ka nang talaga…"

"Magtiis ka, yan ang gusto mo eh."

"Pasalamat ka di kita mapatul-patulan… kundi…" sinadyang pinutol ni Sasuke ang mga susunod na katagang sasabihin nya.

"Kundi anu?" mapanghamong tanong naman ni Sakura.

"Saka mo na malalaman pag napuno na ako sayo." Sabay maangas na ngiti.

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Mayabang na mukang manyak."

"Heh. Boring ang mundo pag walang mayabang at manyak."

"Dah. Kahit anu Uchiha." Yun lang at binilisan na ni Sakura ang paglalakad.

_'Tsss. Pasalamat ka babae ka kahit mukang maton…'_ pabulong namang sambit ni Sasuke sa sarili.

…x0x0x…

Samantala, sa apartment nila Tsunade…

"Aba Narutong alaga ng matandang mahilig, buti napadalaw ka?" bati ni Tsunade sa kararating pa lang na sina Hinata at Naruto.

"Kamusta Master Tsunade?" magalang na pagbati naman ni Hinata.

"Aba, pati si Hyuuga, nandito din."

"Hay naku matandang Tsunade, di pa ba dumadating si Sakura?"

"Huh? Di pa. Baka naglakwatsa muna yun. Pasok kayo, baka pauwi na din yun ngayon."

…x0x0x…

Maya-maya, sa labas ng apartment nila Tsunade…

"Dito na ako, Uchiha. Papasok ka pa ba?"

"…Ewan."

Umikot ang mata ni Sakura for the nth time. "Tsss. Wag ka nang pumasok. Sige, salamat."

"Sabi mo eh." Sabay bigay ng bag kay Sakura. At tatalikod at aalis na dapat si Sasuke nang biglang may tumawag sa kanya sa may pintuan ng apartment.

"Sasuke! Pumasok ka muna!" pigil ni Hinata sa papaalis nang Sasuke.

"Huh?" may pagtatakang lumingon si binata.

"Hinata? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" meh pagtataka din sa boses ni Sakura.

Bigla namang sumingaw buhat sa likod ni Hinata ang isang kulugo… I mean, si Naruto pala. "Hoy Sakura, papasukin mo naman si Sasuke." Mapanuksong bati niya sa dalaga.

"Tsk. O sige na nga, pumasok ka na nga." Yamot nyang utos keh Sasuke.

"Wag na, labag yata sa kalooban mo eh." Pa-humble epek namang banat ng binata.

"Tsk. Pumasok ka na! Andami pang arte e!" sabay hila sa kuwelyo ni Sasuke papasok ng apartment nila.

(sa loob ng apartment)

"O, naligaw ka yata ng landas Uchiha Sasuke. Anong masamang hangin ang nagtulak sa'yong pumunta dito?" bati ni Tsunade.

"Wag mo ng intindihin yun, matandang Tsunade."

"Kahit kelan talaga, di na magbabago ang kayabangan mo Uchiha. Bakit mo kasabay si Sakura?" pero bago pa masagot ni Sasuke ang tanong ni Tsunade, kumaripas na sa kwarto nya si Sakura at mabilis na isinarado iyon.

"Normal lang na kasabay mo ang isang tao pag nanliligaw ka, tama?" parang wala lang ang ekspresyon ni Sasuke habang sinasabi iyon kay Tsunade.

Habang si Tsunade ay parang binagsakan ng isang tipak ng tae sa muka sa kanyang narinig. "Ano? Ikaw? Nanliligaw kay Sakura? Muhahahaha! Tamang trip yan ah!" tamang-tama naman na lumabas na si Sakura sa kanyang kwarto at nakabihis na.

"Ano bang nakakagulat sa sinabi ko?" pa-inosenteng tanong pa nya kay Tsunade.

"Bakit, ano bang sinabi mo?" usisa naman ni Sakura.

"Sinabi ko lang naman na nanliligaw ako sa'yo." Sagot ni Sasuke, as a matter of factly.

Di rin maipinta ang reaction ni Sakura sa narinig. _Talaga? Sinabi nya yun? Ang mayabang at mataas ang pride na si Sasuke, aamining nanliligaw sya sa akin? Imposible!_

"O bakit ikaw parang nakakita ka ng multo ah."

"Hay naku, mga kabataan nga naman ngayon. O sya, maiwan ko na muna kayo, maghahanda lang ako ng meryenda." At umalis na si Tsunade sa salas.

Isang mahabang katahimikan.

"Tsk." Si Sakura.

"Hehe, ano ba kayo! Masyado nang tesnyonado ang atmosphere." Si Naruto.

"Tsk. Labas nga lang muna ako. Samahan mo ako, kulugo." Si Sasuke.

"Eh? Uh… sige." At sabay na umalis ang dalwa.

"Ch. Sabi na nga ba bading yang Uchiha'ng yan eh." Si Sakura ule.

"Hay naku Sakura." Si Hinata.

(sa labas)

"Sino ba talaga si Sakura?" maang na tanong ni Sasuke kay Naruto.

"Di mo kilala si Sakura?" maang na sagot ni Naruto.

"Di ko sya maintindihan. Kahit magkaka-team tayo nun, di ko naman sya pinapansin. Di ko alam kung sino ba talaga sya. Akala ko kasi pareho lang sila ni Hinata, dahil laging sila ang magkasama."

"Kahit kelan talaga ang mga matatalino walang common sense. Natural, kahit pa sabihin mong kambal sila, meh kanya-kanya silang katangiang unique. Pwedeng mas mabaho ang utot ni Sakura kaysa kay Hinata, o vise versa. Walang taong nabubuhay na may katulad. Kaya ikaw, kung nagustuhan mo si Sakura dahil akala mo makikita mo si Hinata sa kanya, mabuti pang wag mu nang ituloy ang mga binabalak mo. Ikaw rin, baka mabugbog ka pa."

"Pwedeng-pwede ka na palang maging Doctor Love eh… pero di nga, pa'no pag si Sakura talaga ang gusto ko at di na si Hinata?"

"Edi mag-sprite ka! Este, ang ibig kong sabihin, magpakatotoo ka sa kanya. Wag mo syang ituring na si Hinata. Alamin mo kung bakit mo talaga sya gusto."

"Epektib ba yun?"

"Edi subukan mo. Tsss."

"Meh isa pa akong tanong, alam mo ba kung ano yung pananaw nya?"

"Uy, good question. Pero si Sakura lang makakasagot nyan."

"Tsk. Malas naman, makakatikim nanaman ako ng batok sa kanya."

"Ginusto mo naman eh. Ok lang yun."

"Ikaw kasi, si Hinata pang natripan mo."

"Ayos ah, tara na nga sa loob."

(sa loob)

"O, asan na sina Naruto?" tanong ni Tsunade habang dala-dala ang meryenda nila.

"Minomolestiya ni Uchiha." Parang wala lang na sagot ni Sakura.

Tamang-tama naman na pumasok sina Naruto at Sasuke.

"Speaking of the devil…"

"O, meryenda muna kayo. Sige, madami pang tambak na trabaho sa kwarto. Bahbye." Yun lang at pumasok na sa kwarto nya si Tsunade.

"O kamusta ka naman Naruto?" tanong ni Sakura, ignoring Sasuke.

"Ha? In good condition!" sagot naman ni uto-utong Naruto.

"Pagkatapos nating magmeryenda, ireport mo agad sa mga ANBU ang ginawang pangmomolestiya ni Uchiha sa'yo ha?" pang-aasar ni Sakura keh Sasuke, sabay tawa naman si Hinata.

"Tsk. Ako nanaman ang nakita." Mahinang usal na lang ni Sasuke sa sarili nya.

…x0x0x…

Kinaumagahan, unang araw ng pagtuklas ni Sasuke sa tunay na Sakura. Isa-summarize ko na lang para mas maikli. Hokey?

**Pers day. Lesson 1: Si Sakura ay mukang pera.**

"Oi Sakura, pwede ka bang sabayan mamayang lunch?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"Pwede, basta ba libre mo lahat ng kakainin ko eh."

_Mukang pera._ Sa isip-isip ni Sasuke.

**Second day. Lesson 2: Si Sakura ay isang brutal na tao.** (obyus ba?)

Sa corridor ng ninja academy, may di sinasadyang bungguan at involve dun si Sakura.

"Aray ko! Ba't di ka tumitingin sa dinadaanan mo?" paangil nyang tanong sa nakabunggo nya.

"Aba miss, ikaw din naman ah."

"Ayos ka ah, nananahimik ako sa isang tabi tapos… mag-sorry ka!"

"Ayoko nga."

"Magso-sorry ka ba o ano?"

"Huh. Sinuswerte ka."

"Ah talaga ah." Wala ng sali-salita, sinugod agad ni Sakura ang nakabunggo nya at walang habag na pinagbubugbog ito (imagination pls).

Sa di kalayuan… _Sabi na nga ba, meh lahi tong amazona eh._ Sa isip-isip uli ni Sasuke.

**Third day. Lesson 3: Si Sakura ay matakaw sa chokoleyt.**

Umaga. "Sasuke, ililibre mo ba ako?"

"Huh? Klows ba tayo?"

"Sige na, libre mo na ako. Gusto ko chokoleyt ah."

Tanghali. As usual, sabay ng naglala-lunch sina Sasuke at Sakura. Order ni Sasuke: nilagang manok, rice at plunge into the mix remix nestea. Order ni Sakura: piniritong baka with chokoleyt sauce, rice with chokoleyt syrup, at one and only chocolatey buddy chocolite.

Hapon. "Gusto kong meryenda eh choco crumble na cake. Ilibre mo uli ako ha?"

"Ano ba ako, banko?"

"Sus ok lang yan, mayaman ka naman eh."

_Adik sa chokoleyt._ Sa isip-isip ni Sasuke.

**Fourth day. Lesson 4: Si Sakura ay tamad.**

Sa apartment nila ni Tsunade…

"Sakura! Magsaing ka na!" utos ni matanda.

"Tsk. Mamya na po!" sagot ni bata.

Pagkalipas ng ilang oras.

"Sakura! Nakapagsaing ka na?" tanong ni matanda.

"Er… bili na lang po tayo ng pagkain sa labas! Nakalimutan kong magsaing!" sagot ni bata.

"Hay naku! O sige na, bumili ka na!" sigaw ni matanda.

"Uy Sasuke, ikaw na lang bumili." Pa-sweet pa kunong utos ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

(dull expression) "Ayoko nga."

Pa-kyut at pa-sweet epek naman 'tong si Sakura. "Sige na pleeeaaasee…"

(sigh of defeat) "Tsk sige na nga." _Walang kasing tamad. _Sa isip-isip uli ni Sasuke.

**Fifth day. Lesson 5: Si Sakura ay mapagkawanggawa.**

Sa school grounds ng Nin Academy…

"Hoy bata, akin na baon mo!" sabay tulak ni bully 1 sa isang bata.

"At dagdagan mo na din ng pera!" dagdag ni bully 2.

"At gawan mo na din kami ng assignment." Dagdag pa uli ni bully 3.

Mariing hinawakan ni bata ang kanyang mga gamit at pilit na kumakawala sa pagkaka-hawak ng mga bully sa kanya. Buti na lang, napadaan sina Sakura at Sasuke.

"Hoi, kayo diyan, anong ginagawa nyo?" paangil na tanong ni Sakura sa mga bully.

"Wala kang pakealam miss!"

"Ah, talaga ah." At wala uling sali-salita e sinugod na nya ang mga bully at pinagsasapak. Dahil nga malakas na si Sakura, walang nagawa ang mga bully kundi ang tumakbo na lamang.

"Ayos ka lang ba bata?" tanong nya sa bata.

"Ok lang po. Salamat po." Sabay kiss sa cheeks keh Sakura.

"Ang sweet naman." Sabay gulo sa buhok ng bata. "O sige na, pumasok ka na, pag inaway ka uli nila, isumbong mo sa akin ha?"

"Sige po. Paalam!" sabay karipas ng takbo ang bata.

Lumapit naman si Sasuke keh Sakura. "Ayos ka lang?"

Tinignan lang ni Sakura si Sasuke, sabay sabing… "Shocks, my hair."

_Aba, mabait din pala ang amazona._ Naisip ni Sasuke.

**Sixth day. Lesson 6: Mahilig si Sakura sa banda.**

Habang nakikinig sa isang discman si Sakura…

"Oi anu pinapakinggan mo?" usisa ni Sasuke.

"Hmn?"

"Sabi ko, anong pinapakinggan mo?"

"Baranggay ni Edgar's* Papa Cologne."

"Mahilig ka pala sa banda?"

"Obyus ba?

"

**Seventh day. Huling lesson: Ang pananaw ni Sakura at pagpupursige.**

Sa classroom nila Sakura…

"Oi balita ko Naruto magkokonsert kayo mamayang gabi?" usisa ni Sakura.

"Aba oo Sakura! Punta ka ha? VIP ka dun! Sa Konoha Park mga 7 ng gabi."

"O sige ba! Pakonsert-konsert na lang kayo ngayon ah."

"He-he. Magkita na lang kayo ni Hinata dun."

"Sige. Goodluck!"

Maya-maya pa ay nilapitan na din siya ni Sasuke.

"Sakura, pupunta ka ba mamyang gabi?"

"Syempre naman!"

"Uhm… kasi, yun tungkol sa… panliligaw ko sa'yo…"

"Ah Sasuke. May sasabihin ako sa'yo. Mas mabuti na lang siguro kung magkaibigan na lang tayo."

"Ano? Pero…"

"Alam mo kasi, siguro naguguluhan ka lang. Mas mabuti pang magkaibigan na lang tayo, kasi di ba, mas tumatagal ang pagiging magkaibigan kesa pag naging… uh… tayo."

Silencio.

"Yun nga rin dapat ang sasabihin ko eh." Pagbasag ni Sasuke sa katahimikan.

"Ano?"

"Na mas mabuti pang magkaibigan tayo. Kasi parang… di ko parin yata nakakalimutan si Hinata?"

Isang mapait na ngiti ang kumawala sa mga labi ni Sakura, subalit hindi iyon napansin ni Sasuke. "Sabi na nga ba e, uutuin mo pa ako ah!" sabay batok kay Sasuke.

Medjo napasubsob ang binata. "Aray! Kahit kelan talaga, brutal ka!"

"He-he. So, ganun na yun, friends?"

"Friends." At nagkamayan silang dalwa na animoy walang nangyare.

"Sige, puntahan ko pa si Hinata eh." Sabay talikod si Sakura. Subalit pagkatalikod na pagkatalikod ni Sakura, isang malungkot na ekspresyon ang gumuhit sa kanyang muka. Hindi nya alam, ganun din pala ang ekspresyon ng binatang tinalikuran nya. (Author: asus andrama. Hee hee.)

Tanghalian.

"Huh? Edi di na tuloy yung concert namin?" bulalas ni Naruto.

"Tsk. Yun nga din eh… pero, di, tuloy yan."

"Pursigidong-pursigido ah."

"Aba syempre, isang linggo akong naghirap tapos dahil sa sinabi nyang yun susuko na ako agad? Di noh. Sisingilin ko muna sya. Tsaka pagkatapos nito at ayaw nya pa ring maniwala sa akin, prublema na nya yun." Meh bahid ng pagpupursigeng sinabi ni Sasuke.

"Angas ah! Sige, edi tuloy ang concert! Yey!"

…x0x0x…

Oras ng concert. Puno ng ninja ang Konoha Park. Nakaupo sa harapan ang magkaibigang Hinata at Sakura. At di makita sa kung saan si Sasuke.

"Ako nanaman po ang inyong host sa pagtatanghal na ito! Juni Lee at your service! Gusto ko lang pong ipaalam na dis consert is dedicated por a gerl hu is matigas ang head! Hmm, hu is dat gerl? She is lucky by Britney Spears! Para malaman natin mga kaibigan, ladies and gentlemen, mga bata't matatanda, meh ngipin o wala, kalbo ka man o mukang butete… its shoooow tiiime!"

At mula sa stage ay lumabas ang isang bandang pinangungunahan ni Naruto bilang vocalist, Tenten bilang female vocalist, Neji bilang lead guitarist, Shino bilang rhythm guitarists, Chouji bilang bassist at Shikamaru bilang drummer.

"Hinata, malupit pala tong si Naruto eh, paboka-bokalist na lang ngayon ah. Siguro ikaw yung babaeng tinutukoy nitong aning-aning nating host." Bulong ni Sakura kay Hinata.

"Hindi ah. Para sa ibang babae yan siguro."

"O talaga? Imposible yun… baka ikaw yun."

"Sshh… kakanta na yata. Si Tenten ang una."

Um-ehem muna ang dalaga. "Mga kapwa kong ninja, ito po si Tenten at your service. Tong kakantahin ko nga po pala eh patungkol nga daw dun sa 'babaeng' pinag-aalayan ng concert na to. Sana nakikinig sya." Nagsimulang tumugtog ang banda ng mga ninja.

_Nagtatanong, bakit mahirap_

_Sumabay sa agos ng iyong mundo_

_Nagtataka simple lang naman sana_

_Ang buhay kung ika'y magtino…_

_Sabihin sa'kin lahat ng lihim mo_

_Iingatan ko._

_Ibaling sa'kin ang problema mo_

_Kakayanin ko._

At tinapos ng banda ang kanta. Ang mga audience ay nagsihiyawan. May ibang nahimatay sa sobrang kagwapuhan ng mga bandista. May iba namang nagpatayo na ng kanya-kanyang fansclub. Subalit di parin makita si Sasuke sa kung saan, at ipinagpipilitan pa din ni Sakura'ng para kay Hinata ang concert na to. Muli ay tumugtog ang banda ng mga ninja, si Naruto naman ang kakanta.

"Mga tao sa Konoha! Weee! Sikat na ako! Itong susunod na kanta ay alay din sa 'kanya'. Sana na-gets na nya kung sino sya! Hee-hee."

_Di nya sinabi pero may nagsabi_

_Gusto na yata kasama ka parati_

_Pero ewan ko, ewan ko_

_Naubos na ang pera sa kakalakwatsa_

_Gusto na yata parati kang kasama _

_Pero ewan ko, ewan ko_

_Napapansin mo na yata_

_Nakakahiya naman_

_Gusto lang naman kitang titigan._

_Napapalingon tuwing ika'y dumadaan_

_Napapangiti di ko alam ang dahilan _

_Alam kong hindi pu__-pwedeng maging tayo_

_Pero minsan ay nag-iiba ang ikot ng… ang ikot ng mundo._

At muli ay natapos nanaman ng banda ang isa pang kanta. Malakas pa din ang hiyawan. Padami ng padami ang sumasali sa mga fansclub. Padami din ng padami ang nahihimatay. Nagsilaglagan na ang mga panty't mga brip. Pero di pa rin lumalabas si Sasuke, at pilit pading pinagpipilitan ni Sakura'ng para kay Hinata ang concert. Lumipas na ang oras, lumipas na din ang mga kanta. Sa wakas, its time for the final act.

"Mga kababayan ko, makinig kayo sa sasabihin ko! Gusto nyo bang malaman kung kanino ini-aalay ang concert na ito?" si Naruto.

Isang nakabibinging "OO" ang isinagot ng madla.

"O, ayan na Hinata, sasabihin ng para sayo yung concert." Pilit pa din ni Sakura.

"Hindi nga yan para sa akin, Sakura. Sya nga pala, ba't di mo kasama si Sasuke? Di ko pa sya nakikita ah."

"Si… Sasuke ba ka'mo? Er, ewan." _Asan na nga ba yun? Di ko sya nakita ah. Hay, yaan ko na yun… akala ko pa naman seryoso sya. Yun pala si Hinata pa din. Ch_. "Oi Hinata, babanyo muna ako ah. Na-wi-wee-wee na ako eh."

"Ha? Pero sasabihin na kung sino!"

"Sus, maririnig ku yan wag kang mag-alala. Sa lakas ba naman ng boses ng kulugong yan eh. Sige, ha." Sabay tayo si Sakura at naglakad nang papuntang banyo.

"Kung sino man ang tatamaan ng spotlight, sya yun! Handa na ba kayo!" tuwang-tuwang sigaw ni Naruto.

At isa nanamang malakas at nerve-wracking na "SYEMPRE NAMAN!" ang sagot ng mga audience.

"Kung ganun, sabayan nyo ako! 3… 2… 1…!" at umikot-ikot ang spotlight habang pigil-hiningang naghintay ang mga audiences sa pagtigil nito. Di nagtagal ay huminto na din ang paikot-ikot na spotlight. Huminto ito sa isang babaeng naglalakad at tinutungo ang banyo. Napatigil si Sakura. Napatingin ang mga tao sa kanya. Humarap sya sa stage at takang-takang nagsalita. "T-teka! Di naman ako si Hinata ah!" Naglakad uli si Sakura subalit di sya tinantanan ng spotlight. "Ang kulit nyo! Di nga sabi ako yun e!"

Biglang tumugtog ang banda ng mga ninja ng isang pamilyar na kanta. Ang kantang minsan ay pinangarap ni Sakura'ng sana'y kantahin ito sa kanya ng taong gusto nya.

_Nung una kitang makilala di man lang kita napuna_

_Di ka naman kasi ganun kaganda di ba!_

"Maniwala ka sana ng baranggay ni edgar…" bulong nya sa sarili.

_Simpleng kaeskwela't teammate lang ang tingin ko sa'yo_

_Di ko talaga alam kung bakit ako nagka-ganito! _

_Ako'y napaisip! At biglang napatingin!_

_Di ko alam kung anong dapat gawin!_

Nang biglang meh nilalang na nagsalita mula sa likuran nya. "Sakura…"

Natahimik ang buong madla habang dahan-dahang humarap si Sakura sa boses. "I-ikaw? Di ba sabi mo… di ba sabi mo si Hinata pa din ang… ano to?"

"Mahirap bang maniwala?" mapagsumamong tanong ni Sasuke.

(disappearing eyes) ". . ."

_Dahan-dahan nag-iba ang pagtingin ko sa'yo!_

_Gumanda ka bigla at ang mga kilos mo'y nakakapanibago!_

_Napansin ko na lang na nalalaglag ang aking puso!_

_BADTRIP talaga! Na-iinlove ako sa'yo!_

"Oo, alam ko nang magkaiba kayo ni Hinata. Hindi ka kasing-hinhin nya. Hindi ka kasing-responsable nya. Mahilig ka sa matatamis, sya hinde. Mukang pera ka, sya hinde. Ibang-iba ka nga sa kanya. Pero, mahirap pa rin bang maniwala?"

(disappearing eyes padin) ". . ." sabay kuyom ng palad si Sakura.

_Tuwing kita'y nakikita ako ay napapangiti!_

_Para bang gusto kong halikan ang iyong mga pisngi!_

"Nalaman ko kani-kanina lang na mas gugustuhin mo pang maging magkaibigan na lang kesa ang maging tayo. Kasi nga naman, mas tatagal at mas matibay ang magiging relasyon natin. Oo, sige, payag akong maging kaibigan mo habang buhay. Mahirap ba talagang paniwalaan?"

Medyo naluluha na ang dalaga. ". . ."

_Minamahal kita! Ba't di ka maniwala!_

_Anong kailangan kong gawin! _

_Upang seryosohin mo ang aking sinasabi_

_Tungkol sa pag-ibig ko sa'yo_

_Maniwala ka sana! Minamahal kita!_

"Ch! Ba't kasi ayaw mong maniwala!"

Dahil di na siguro nakapagpigil si Sakura sa biglaang twist of events, nasuntok nya sa dibdib si Sasuke. Pero agad itong nasalo ng isa nyang kamay, hawak ang nakakuyom na palad ni Sakura. "Nakakainis ka! Kaya walang naniniwala sa'yo eh! Kasi mga baliw lang ang naniniwala sa'yo!" bulalas ni Sakura.

Nalungkot ang expresyon sa muka ng binata. "Ganun ba…"

"Oo ganun nga," (singhot) "at alam mo kung anong nakakaasar? Kasi ngayon, isa na akong baliw." Biglang hinila ni Sasuke ang hawak-hawak nyang nakakuyom na palad ni Sakura, sa isang iglap ay yakap na nya ang dalaga.

_Minamahal kita! Ba't di ka maniwala! _

_Anong kailangan kong gawin! Upang seryosohin mo! _

_Ang aking sinasabi tungkol sa pag-ibig ko sa'yo_

_Maniwala ka sana! Minamahal kita!_

"Naniniwala ka na…" di maipaliwananag na kagalakan ang boses ni Sasuke habang sinasabi ang mga katagang yon.

"E pano pala pag di ako naniwala?" hamon-asar ni Sakura habang nakayakap pa rin sa kanya si Sasuke.

"Kahit wag kang maniwala… mahal pa rin kita." At di nila namalayan ang pagsibol ng mga ngiti sa kanilang mga labi. Tanda ng kanilang labis na kasiyahan. (Author: anlalim nun ah! Di ku nahukay. Hihi.)

_Maniwala ka sana, minamahal kita…_

Natapos ang kanta. Standing ovation ang madla. Nag-apiran ang mga miyembro ng banda habang sinasabi ang "Ayos! Successful!". At nagtinginan sina Hinata at Naruto habang nag-a-aprub sign sa isa't isa.

Samantala, umalis na sa pagkakayakap itong si Sakura kay Sasuke. "Uh…"

"Bakit?" may bahid ng pagtatakang tanong ni Sasuke.

Napa-ngiting aso ang dalaga. "He-he, na-wi-wee-wee na kasi ako eh!"

Tumulo ang pawis (sweat dropped) ng binata.

"Ahahaha. Punta muna akong banyo ah."

"Samahan na nga kita."

"Tara." At nagsimulang naglakad ang dalaga.

"Ui hintay!" naglakad na din si Sasuke sabay akbay kay Sakura.

…x0x0x…

Director: Cut! Good take!

Scriptwriter: Teka, teka, ano namang gagawin nilang dalwa sa banyo, aberr? Sabay silang tatae?

Director: Wag ka sa'keng magreklamo! Ikaw tong nagsulat-sulat nyan eh!

Scriptwriter: Hay naku… end na nga. (pinatay yung TV)

…

A/N: Pasensya na po kayo sa pagkahaba-habang one shot na to. Pasensya na din kung maxadong mushy and cheesy. Ngayon lang kasi ako gumawa ng "lab story" eh. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Please do review! It's highly appreciated.

*Para sa mga nagtanong at nagtaka, Barangay ni Edgar talaga yan, hindi typo at lalong hindi dahil sa hindi ko alam na "Parokya" pala yun. Gusto ko lang baguhin. :D

**Last edited: 06/12/10 at 2:55am.**


End file.
